Klavier
by Mandilla Rexx
Summary: Eine songfic ungefähr Kadaj und Alice, in dem Kadaj verrückt geht. Auf dem Lied „Klavier“ basiert von Rammstein.


**Die Notiz von Autor:** Dies ist meine erste Anhängerfiktion auf Deutsch, damit nett ist! Nachprüfungen sind geschätzt.

**Widerruf:** Ich besitze kein FF: AC Charaktere, aber ich besitze Alice, die mein ursprünglicher Charakter ist.

* * *

**Sie sagen zu mir  
schließ auf diese Tür  
die Neugier wird zum Schrei  
was wohl dahinter sei  
hinter dieser Tür  
steht ein Klavier  
die Tasten sind staubig  
die Saiten sind verstimmt  
hinter dieser Tür  
sitzt sie am Klavier  
doch sie spielt nicht mehr  
ach das ist so lang her**

„NEIN"! Ich schreie, kratzend am Arm dieses Mannes. „VERLASSEN Sie SIE ALLEIN"!

„Kadaj, offen das verdammt Tür! "

„Ich can't!" Ich wiederhole zu ihm, wird meine Stimme heiser. „Sie wird mit der Tür offen mehr nicht spielen"!

„Ich WILL MEINE TOCHTER, SIE SEHEN"! das Mannschrei an mir, seine Ehefrau, die blass anschaut, und hat erschrocken.

Ich versuche, zu erklären, aber die Risse werden die Wörter aus nicht lassen.

**Dort am Klavier  
lauschte ich ihr  
und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
hielt ich den Atem an**

Sie haben Alice zurück zu mir nach dem Kampf gebracht. Sie war nicht, als sie war gewesen—sie schweigsam war, und hat blasser geschienen.

Das einzige Ding, das ich machen könnte, war Schrei, und fragte sie was sie; irgendetwas sie ich sie hat gewollt hat gewollt würde erhalten.

Sie hat mir ein Aussehen gegeben, deshalb Lücke, die es mich gekühlt hat, und hat einfach beantwortet:

„Werden Sie mir ein Klavier kaufen"?

**doch es hatte nur den Schein  
sie spielte für mich allein  
ich goss ihr Blut  
ins Feuer meiner Wut  
ich verschloss die Tür  
man fragte nach ihr**

So machte ich.

Sie hat es, immer wieder gespielt, und ach, war es schön.

Deshalb damit schön.

Ich wollte dieses gesunde ewig behalten.

Zuerst sie… sie hat protestiert. Es gab Kämpfe, und sie würde mich schlagen, bis sie nicht die Kraft gehabt hat, ihre Fäuste mehr aufzuheben.

„Auf diese Weise wir werden uns immer und die schönen Klänge, Alice haben," würde ich zu ihr flüstern.

„Kadaj, ich ist ängstlich".

„Von was"?

„Sie".

Ich könnte es nach einer Weile nicht nehmen. Ihre einfache Antwort hat mich auseinander zerrissen, und ich habe endlich mich selbst an diesem Ort gefunden…

**Dort am Klavier  
lauschte ich ihr  
und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
hielt ich den Atem an  
Dort am Klavier  
stand ich bei ihr  
es hatte den Schein  
sie spielte für mich allein**

Es gab einen Dachboden.

Ich habe ihr Klavier, unser Klavier, in jene Kammer bewegt und habe sie auf den Hocker eines Tages gestellt.

Ich habe gefragt, wenn ich ihr Spiel wieder hören könnte, und sie hat genickt.

Ihre Augen haben eine Angst gehalten, die ich nicht gesehen hatte, da Sephiroth sie mit Jenova… vergiftet hat, aber ich hatte es ignoriert.

Sie hat angefangen, zu spielen, und ich habe mit ihr für eine Weile gesessen, und während sie halber Weg durch ihr Lieblingsstück war, ich habe gestanden und habe sie geküsst.

Und ich habe sie allein mit unserem Klavier verlassen.

**Geöffnet ist die Tür  
ei wie sie schreien  
ich höre die Mutter flehen  
der Vater schlägt auf mich ein  
man löst sie vom Klavier  
und niemand glaubt mir hier  
das ich todkrank  
von Kummer und Gestank**

„WAS HABEN SIE GEMACHT"? ihr Vatergebrüll an mir. Ich ducke mich auf der Klavierbank, neben Alice, die Kälte zu meiner Berührung gewachsen ist.

„Warum spielen Sie für Ihre Eltern, Alice nicht"? Ich frage, plädieren fast. „Zeigen Sie sie, wie schön Ihre Finger…"

ich kann beenden spielen, für ich weine zu hart.

Dort sitzt meine Alice, Kälte, damit tödliche Kälte, hat zu ihrem lieben Klavier gebunden. Die Seile sind abgetragen geworden…

ich ergreife ihre Hand und führe es zum Klavier, das hat bedeckt in Staub und aus

Melodie wird, und die einzigen Notizen die sie Spiele sind das derjenig ich führe ihre zärtlichen Finger zu.

Ihre Familie schreit an mir, der erzählt, dass mich von ihrer Tochter wegkomme.

Sie sagen, dass ich nur ein Mörder bin.

Nur ein Ungeheuer.

Ich packe den winterlichen Körper von Alice und weine härter.

**Dort am Klavier  
lauschte ich ihr  
und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
hielt ich den Atem an  
Dort am Klavier  
lauschte sie mir  
und als mein Spiel begann  
hielt sie den Atem an**


End file.
